α tнoṹςαnɗ γεαʀς ὀƒ ŵαïŧïἡɠ
by TheGirlOfMyHeart
Summary: FFNfic#7: When she was five years old, her father had said to her, "When you go someplace far, far away to a field full of flowers, if a boy, considering that you are a girl, had already appeared there before you, it means that the two of you are destined to be together forever." And she loved that legend ever since. SasuSaku. [Vampire fic] [Twoshot]


**Author's Note:** Yay, another new story! To my readers: please keep in mind that I only do oneshots (though maybe Dear Cinderella will be an exception… and, of course, this one too), not multi-chaptered fics. Sorry about that. 'Cause poor little me here is afraid to take on multi-chaptered fics in fear that my stories would turn out to be boring. But now I present to you my favorite (so far) ywoshot entitled 'A Thousand Years of Waiting'. I was inspired by the duet of Christina Perri and Steve Kazee of 'A Thousand Years', so here it is. It's rather long, so please bear with me. Sorry if it's boring. It's a vampire fic. Basically, Sakura is a vampire, and Sasuke is a human. Enjoy.

**Full Summary:** When Sakura was five years old, her father had told her a legend among all those legends of love stories between a vampire and a human. After telling her the story, he had said, "When you go someplace far, far away to a field full of flowers, if a boy, considering that you are a girl, had already appeared there before you, it means that the two of you are destined to be together forever." Sakura loved that legend and always pressed her father for more details and she would often bombard him with questions about it. When her father died, she went to the place exactly how he described it and waited for a very long time for her destined one. And after a thousand years of waiting, he finally appeared. [Vampire fic] [SasuSaku twoshot]

**Genres:** Romance/Drama/Tragedy/Angst/Family/Comedy (_just a little bit_)

**Warnings: **Unbeta-ed. English isn't my most prioritized language, but I love using it anyway. So I have to warn you that there might be some grammatical errors and spelling mistakes here in this fic. Sorry. T.T If only I were an American… Oh, and Sasuke may be OOC, BUT ONLY BECAUSE HIS FAMILY HERE WASN'T MURDERED BY HIS BROTHER. Don't worry, it's just a little bit though (for me). If his OOCness is too much for you to bear, then please understand the reason why I made him OOC (the reason, again, is above. In the third-to-the-last sentence).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Its creator is Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

**-:=-=:-—α▪tнo****ṹ****ςαn****ɗ****▪γεα****ʀ****ς▪****ὀ****ƒ▪ŵαïŧï****ἡ****ɠ****—-:=-=:-**

→**a sasusaku tribute**←

**-:=-=:-**

TheGirlOfMyHeart

* * *

_September 12, 1704_

**-:—:-:—:-:—:-:—:-**

"Is this where my father was cremated and buried along with the sand?"

"Yup."

She knelt down on the ground, her right hand moving back and forth across the dirt as if she was searching for something. Her jade-green eyes were blank, unfocused, and her mouth was stretched into a thin line.

He watched her every move, noting the almost-anguished expression she had on her face. She was good at keeping her emotions in check, so it was hard to tell whether she felt indifferent, obligated to visit her father's grave, or genuinely remorseful. He felt sorry for her at that moment, seeing her left hand tightening into a fist, indicating that it was still difficult for her to know that her father was _dead_.

"_Sakura_," he said hesitatingly. "We should go."

She stood up slowly, staring at the rising sun between the hills. "It would've been nice if father were here to see this…" she said wistfully.

He winced slightly at her words. Apparently, her father was a rather touchy subject, but here she was, talking about him so casually and…

He shook his head mentally. Now was not the time to dwell into that subject any further. "Yeah…" he agreed.

She turned to face him and a smile graced her features. "Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, _Kiba_?"

He blinked. The sun behind her gave her a breathtaking look: the yellow and gold rays were surrounding the upper part of her body like a halo. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle and her long, flowing pink hair was being blown by the wind.

He grinned. "Yeah, it is."

**-:=-=:-**

"Hey, where are you going?" Kiba asked once they got out of the place where Sakura's father was buried.

She smiled at him. "Someplace far, far away. Don't go looking for me, okay?"

He frowned slightly. "Someplace far, far away? Where, exactly?"

"It's a se-cr-et," she said playfully, wagging her finger at him.

"…Fine. Come back before midnight."

"Okay."

**-:=-=:-**

After about twenty minutes, she finally arrived at her destination (vampire speed sure comes in handy). Once again, she admired the flowers in the field that were flowing with the wind. She knelt down and picked a daisy.

_When have I started coming here again?_ she thought, staring at the beautiful flower in her hand. _In the year 704? Maybe… Then that means… I've waited for a thousand years already… Geez, to humans, I would already be considered an old lady. But since I'm a vampire, I'm still a budding teenage girl!_

She heard a faint, relaxed sigh and stiffened. Her extraordinary sense of hearing had kicked in and she stood up immediately, searching around for signs of life.

And she saw him.

A boy was sitting on a big rock which gave him a view of the whole field. His raven locks were flowing with the wind, and his posture was relaxed. He seemed like he didn't have a care for the world.

For a moment, Sakura was frozen in place, trying to make sense of what she just saw. The legend her father had told her centuries ago… Was it real, after all?

"Still standing there?"

Her eyes widened. "W-What—"

He stood up from the rock and turned to face her. "I've already sensed that you were there, you know."

She held her breath. _Oh God, is he really human? How can one be so…_

He caught the dumbstruck look on her face and smirked. "So now even vampires can fall for my looks so easily?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Ah, sorry!" she said, embarrassed. Then his words clicked inside her mind. "What the—_you know what I am_?"

"Of course I do," he said in a bored tone. "I'm a vampire hunter."

She bowed her head dejectedly. _Of all people… _She raised her head determinedly and looked straight into his eyes. _No! I must not give up._ "And so?" she said confidently, earning a look of mild surprise from him. "Even if you're a vampire hunter, I still love you!"

He blinked, his brain processing her words inside his mind. _This vampire… is she a lunatic?_ "We just met," he pointed out flatly. "How can you possibly be in love with me?"

She placed her hands behind her and smiled at him prettily. "I've waited for you for a thousand years," she said softly. "How can I wait for someone I don't even love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I go here once a week just to see if a boy has appeared here before me," she told him.

"…"

"My father told me of a legend among all those legends concerning love stories between a vampire and a human—" He twitched at this. "—which was about a girl who was a vampire who went someplace far, far away to a field full of flowers. When she got there, a human boy had already appeared there before her. Their love story was like 'Romeo and Juliet'. The boy died protecting the girl from vengeful humans and the girl died next when she pleaded with the head of the vampires to not tear the boy's body to shreds. In the end, after some misunderstandings and arguments, the two of them were buried together here in this very place." She looked at him meaningfully. "When my father finished telling me that story, he had said, 'When you go someplace far, far away to a field full of flowers, if a boy, considering that you are a girl, had already appeared there before you, it means that the two of you are destined to be together forever.'"

The impact of her words sent the wheels in his brain to collapse. "_What_?" he sputtered out. "And you actually _believe_ that nonsense?"

She looked hurt. "It isn't nonsense."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not how love works. It isn't all about fate and destiny and all that. And a love between a vampire and a human is simply impossible."

"Don't say that," she said. "Have you ever been in love?"

He looked at her coldly. "No. Love isn't worth my time."

"See? You haven't experienced it yet, which means that you don't understand love. There are many, many kinds of love. You can't say that a love between a vampire and a human isn't possible because it _is_. _I_, for one, don't care if you're a vampire hunter."

"This isn't going to work. I was raised to kill vampires. I can even kill you right here, right _now_."

"Then _try it_." Her green eyes burned with passion. "Try killing me. I haven't even lifted a finger to hurt you. I haven't even touched a hair on a single human. I was raised to become the princess of my clan, and _I hate killing_."

His eyes narrowed. "You…"

"Can't you see it now? I'm willing to die by your hand and abandon my duties as a princess. All the things in my life, I can throw them away. If I can only be with you, then so be it."

His features hardened. "You've only known me for _eight minutes_. How can you already throw everything away for me? I don't even _love_ you."

His words stung. "But… But…" There was sadness in her green eyes. "But _I love you_. Isn't that enough?"

His features visibly softened. "Maybe."

A red shade colored her pale cheeks. She shook her head, flustered, and took a deep breath. "My name is Sakura," she said cheerfully, holding out her hand for him to shake.

He stared at it for a moment before hesitatingly taking it into his own and shaking it. "Sasuke," he said. "Sasuke Uchiha."

**-:=-=:-**

The sun was beginning to set. The two were sitting on the same rock that Sasuke was on earlier. Being the vampire hunter that he was, Sasuke was still wary of the vampire girl beside him. Despite the friendly, warm, cheerful, and harmless demeanor she had, he was still having doubts. It wasn't everyday that he got to know a vampire better and actually _talk to_ in a civil manner. He figured that she was just a lovesick vampire teenager, believing in trivial things like destiny and all that.

But still…

"_But… But… But _I love you_. Isn't that enough?"_

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as her words came rushing back to him. He suddenly felt warm and tingly inside, a sense of comfort seeping into every fiber of his being. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way because of some measly little line she made. He was a _vampire hunter_. Even if she was harmless, he was still obligated to kill her. And he would do it painlessly.

"Hey, Sasuke..." Sakura said, admiring the orange color that seeped into the sky. "Does having a fiancé mean that I have to fall in love with him?"

He looked at her. "You have a fiancé?"

"Yeah... His name is Kiba."

"If you have a fiancé, then you shouldn't be in love with me."

She turned to him, eyes wide. "But I don't love him!" she cried. "I see him as a brother, not a man. I can't even imagine him being my husband. I..." A tear fell from her eye. "And I... only love _you_."

He was caught off-guard by her words... _again_. He turned away from her, not acknowledging the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He just couldn't admit that he was a bit touched by her fervent love for him. However, loving someone who you just met isn't possible. It just isn't.

"_Stop it_," he said in a surprisingly harsh tone. "You don't love me. You're delusional. You're thinking that you love me, but you don't. You let yourself whisk away into a fantasy full of love stories with happy endings. _This is reality_. You have to face it." He gave her a sidelong glance. "I'll prove it to you. Who do you love more, _me or your father_?"

She stiffened instantly. He felt it and suddenly felt a tiny bit sorry. He was being harsh on her, he knew. But he had to be that way for her to know how bitter reality really was.

"My... father..." she muttered. For a moment, Sasuke felt relieved. She didn't love him after all.

"My father..." she repeated. "...is _dead_."

A wave of guilt washed through his whole being. Okay, so he became insensitive. "...Sorry, I... didn't know," he said sincerely.

She waved his apology away. "No, it's all right. But... to answer your question..." She gave him a sad smile. "I love you both _equally_."

_She's got to be kidding me..._ Sasuke thought. "_What if_, okay? _What if_ I am the one who killed your father? Will you still love me then?" He knew that he was being harsher than he intended to be. But he couldn't stop himself now.

Tears fell from her eyes. "No... No, no, _no_! You're not the one who killed him."

"That's why I said '_what if_'."

"Sasuke..."

"...Hn." He let out a defeated sigh. "You win."

"Huh?"

"But I have to tell you this." He stood up from the rock. "I'm not going to fall for you."

She blinked, surprised. Recovering quickly, she gave him a bright smile. "Okay. Then I'll_ make _you_ fall in love with me_."

"It won't work."

"I'll try to make it work!"

"..."

**-:=-=:-**

Hidden behind a tree, a tall boy's features became relieved. Knowing that his little brother wasn't going to be in danger was good news. Maybe he should try to invite the vampire girl**—**what was her name again? Sakura?—to dinner tonight at their house.

Smirking to himself, he started to walk back towards the Uchiha manor when he suddenly sensed movement from his peripheral vision. With his lightning-fast reflexes, he dug out a kunai from his holster and searched around for the intruder.

When he took five steps to the right, he spotted a boy hiding behind a tree, staring at his little brother and Sakura with a hateful expression on his face. Itachi's features hardened and his mouth stretched into a thin line.

_A vampire._

In a blink of an eye, he was behind the intruder, the kunai poised against the latter's throat. Itachi raised an eyebrow slightly. For a vampire to let his guard down... He must've been pretty agitated by the scene.

"_Vampire hunter_," the boy hissed between his fangs. "Have you all come here to kill my fiancée? Just how long are you all going to give up this kind of sick grudge against us?"

Itachi remained impassive. "I do not know what you're talking about," he said smoothly. "Your fiancée was the one who approached my little brother first."

"_Lies_."

"I don't care if you don't believe me." Itachi looked back to the rock where Sakura was sitting on. His little brother seemed somewhat relaxed and the girl was saying something to him with a passionate expression on her face that made Sasuke look slightly flustered. Amused, Itachi shook his head mentally at the adamant behavior Sasuke was harboring. After a few seconds, Itachi turned back to the struggling vampire. "At first, when I saw your fiancée, I was planning to kill her at that very moment. But... she didn't do anything to harm my little brother. She hardly even touched him. So, I just watched them, ready to take action when needed. When I saw the sincerity on her face, I began to relax, because all my life, I've never seen a vampire have that kind of expression." Itachi's features softened. "And when I heard their conversation... You can't imagine how amused I was."

Kiba stopped struggling instantly. He shot Itachi a suspicious look. "What do you mean?"

"Apparently, your fiancée loves my little brother."

Kiba looked bewildered for a moment before laughing humorlessly. "That's _ridiculous_._ I'm_ her fiancé. She's supposed to love _me_. _Only_ me."

"From what I've heard, she doesn't love you."

"Hah! You vampire hunters just _love_ lying, huh? Well? It's fun, isn't it? Playing with my emotions to make me turn my back on Sakura? Well, buddy, _it's not going to work_."

Itachi merely stared at him blankly. "Like I said, I don't care if you don't believe me." He neared the kunai to Kiba's throat until the blade was nearly piercing the skin. "_Go_. And never come back again. Your fiancée will decide for herself if she wants to go back to you or not. We will not hurt her, I assure you, but if she makes any move to kill my brother, she'll be burned to ashes immediately."

Kiba glared at him. "Just try harming my fiancée and all of you will drop dead."

Itachi shoved him with surprisingly great strength. "Go. I won't repeat myself again."

Muttering profanities under his breath, Kiba dashed off, fully intent on reporting to the clan head about her daughter's fraternization with the enemies.

**-:=-=:-**

"It's late. I have to go home." Sasuke slung his bag on his shoulder and proceeded to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped.

"I want to go with you!" Sakura said excitedly. "I want to meet my father-in-law and mother-in-law—"

Sasuke turned around to face her, his onyx eyes blazing. "_What_? You..." He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into? It's like going to a lion's den all by yourself and even if you're in danger, I will certainly _not_ help you."

"Aw!" She pouted cutely. "Why not? I want to be your fiancée!"

Sasuke almost choked in his saliva. "_You what_?!"

At that moment, a tall, imposing figure appeared before them. "Sasuke."

Sakura stared at him with an enchanted expression on her face.

Sasuke stilled almost immediately. "Older brother..." he said incredulously. "I..."

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Itachi's face. "Bring the girl."

"Huh?"

"I don't want to repeat myself, Sasuke."

"But... there's something you have to know about her. She's—"

"—a vampire. I know," Itachi finished in a bored tone.

Dumbfounded, Sasuke stared at his brother, then at Sakura, who looked like she didn't know what was going on.

"H-Hello," she said shyly, extending her hand towards the older boy. "My name is Sakura."

Itachi stared at her hand for a moment, then, smiling faintly, shook it gently. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother. Pleased to meet you."

"Um... Is it all right if I...?"

"Yes," Itachi said politely. "You may join us for dinner."

Sasuke gaped at Itachi. "O-Older brother!"

"_But_," Itachi added. "you must lag behind. Let me go first so that I may inform my parents about you. Is that all right?"

"Sure! Thank you, brother-in-law!" Sakura said happily, bowing politely.

Sasuke's jaw fell open. Itachi watched him, amused. "What's wrong, little brother? Flustered?"

Sasuke quickly regained his composure. "No," he said indignantly. "Itachi, what the hell are you planning?"

"That hurt, little brother. Why do you think that I have an ulterior motive up my sleeve?"

"Because I sure as hell know that you aren't _this_ nice with vampires."

"Yes, you're right, Sasuke, but the vampire girl loves you and seems harmless enough. And besides..." Itachi smirked evilly. "...she called me '_brother-in-law_'."

Sasuke groaned mentally. "Don't tell me you're actually planning for her to become my wife..."

"What if I am?"

"Older brother!"

Sakura, who was listening in on their conversation, burst into fits of laughter. The two brothers shifted their attention to her, one regarding her amusedly and the other incredulously.

"Why are you laughing?" Sasuke asked.

"Because... you two are just so entertaining!" she said between laughs. "And I saw a cute side of you, Sasuke! It really turned me on!"

"..." _Why me?_ Sasuke thought almost desperately.

**-:=-=:-**

Sakura folded her hands on her lap, not really comfortable with the increasing tension in the atmosphere as they were all sitting inside the living room. Sasuke and Itachi's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, were staring at her so intensely that the young girl flinched every time she met their gazes.

"Father," Itachi said smoothly. "I assure you, she's harmless."

"Mother," Sasuke mumbled. "You're scaring her."

Fugaku frowned deeply. "Vampire," he said sharply, causing Sakura to wince once again. "What exactly are your motives for coming here?"

"Fugaku," Mikoto said in a light scolding tone. "The girl didn't do anything for her to earn that infamous glare of yours."

"She's still a vampire, Mikoto. She is an enemy that must be destroyed."

"Father, she's perfectly harmless," Itachi cut in. "She has never lifted a finger to kill a human. She's been pampered all her life, being groomed by her clan to become the next princess."

"If that's so, then why is she here fraternizing with her natural enemies?" Fugaku said.

"She's..." Itachi shot Sasuke an amused stare. The latter twitched at this. "..._in love_ with my little brother."

Fugaku stilled immediately. Mikoto, however, had a different reaction.

She smiled at Sakura warmly, a light-pink blush coloring her cheeks. "That's so sweet," she gushed. "I never thought my little boy can be able to attract vampires, too. And a very pretty and nice one at that."

Sakura blushed at the compliment. "Mrs. Uchiha, I feel like I don't deserve any of your praises."

"Nonsense!" Mikoto said playfully. "Anyone who can fall in love with my youngest son and not flinch away from his cold glares is definitely all right in my book!" She gave Fugaku a 'look' before adding, "Even if you're a vampire."

Sakura instantly brightened. "Really, Mrs. Uchiha? Oh, thank you!"

Mikoto waved it off with a smile. "Just be sure not to leave my little boy. Oh, and call me _mom_."

Sasuke watched incredulously as his mother and _admirer _chatted away. Itachi came over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Too late to regret anything now, little brother. Our mother's quite taken with her." He looked at Fugaku, who was still frozen on the couch. "And I think father is having a hard time believing that you made a vampire fall in love with you."

"I did _not_ make her fall in love with me!" Sasuke glared at Sakura, who was oblivious to it and continued laughing with Mikoto about Sasuke's embarrassing moments which made him want to explode in frustration. "After dinner, she has to go away. Far, _far_ away from me."

"I don't think that's going to happen, little brother."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because our mother will not agree to that."

"..."

**-:=-=:-**

"So you're saying that my darling Sakura is fraternizing with our enemies?" a cold voice said from the shadows.

"Yes, your highness," Kiba said. "I have witnessed it personally."

"Do they have an intent to harm her?"

"Yes," he lied. "Definitely."

"So you're suggesting that we kill them all off?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Kiba." A tall woman with long, flowing pink hair that reached down to her waist appeared from the shadows, the moon's light illuminating her flawlessly beautiful face. Her features hardened as she stared down at the boy kneeling before her. "Are you sure that this isn't your jealous, possessive side speaking?"

Kiba gulped. "Y-Your highness, I-I assure you that—"

"Tell me the truth."

He shot up, anger evident on his face. "With all due respect, your highness, are you implying that she might not be in danger after all?"

"Yes," she replied curtly. "Unlike the others, my darling daughter is the epitome of pure goodness. It is not in her heart to harm somebody even if it is her enemy. She has a kind heart and there is no doubt that she will be able to win over our enemies with her innocent charm."

"But—"

"When you saw her, what was she doing?"

"...She was talking with a vampire hunter."

"And what kind of expression was on the vampire hunter's face?"

Kiba's face scrunched up in concentration as he tried to remember the scene he witnessed earlier ago. "His jaw was tight, his mouth was pressed into a thin line, probably from irritation, his brow was knitted together in thought, probably examining Sakura's true intentions, and his eyes..." Kiba felt disgusted to say the cursed word. "...they were soft."

Tho woman looked pleased. "You see? I told you, Kiba. She can win over the hearts of her enemies unintentionally. She is not like any other vampires who lust over bloodshed. She is _my daughter_, my sweet, kind little cupcake. I know her well enough for me to conclude that she is doing good over there. I can even rest easy if she's in the hands of our enemy. _However_..." She cleared her throat. "I will not let her stay there. I will come for her tomorrow night. But I will only bring you, Ino, Sai, and Gaara. I will kill anyone who gets in the way, and I will definitely destroy every living soul in the surroundings when my daughter is back with me, safe and sound."

Kiba instantly brightened at her words. "You can count on me, your highness! I will definitely protect Sakura with my life. I will not disappoint you."

The corners of her lips curved slightly upwards. "I know you won't."

**-:=-=:-**

Sakura stared at the plate in front of her. The contents on it were very unfamiliar to her. Using her _pork,_—_was that what they called the silver utensil beside her plate?_—she tapped hesitantly at the yellow thingy that was beside a hunk of white.

Sasuke saw this and fought to keep the smirk off his face. "That's called an 'egg'. A human food that we can get from chickens."

Sakura stared at the egg in amazement. "Wait, so this is from a chicken? Cool! Usually, when we eat a chicken, we drink its blood until it dies!" She continued on with her chatter, completely oblivious to the disgusted expression on Fugaku's face and also to the somewhat green color slowly inching its way up to the others' faces. "I haven't seen a speck of yellow on the skin, though. It's all white. How did you guys d—"

"Oi," Sasuke said uneasily. "...Please _stop_."

Sakura shrank visibly in her seat, looking embarrassed. "S-Sorry... I guess the food we're eating is really, really different compared to yours..."

Itachi cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of the young girl. "Sakura, would you mind telling me what the blood tasted like?"

Sasuke, Fugaku, and Mikoto blanched.

Sakura smiled widely. "It tasted like chicken!"

...

...

...

Sasuke stood up from his seat. "I've lost my appetite," he said flatly. "Father, mother, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a walk around the garden by myself." And with that, he shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked off.

Sakura stared after him, wondering what she should do. Should she run after him?

"You should go, too."

She turned to the source. "Itachi?"

The dark-haired man smirked. "I'm sure Sasuke would love your company."

"Huh?" Sakura was confused. "I thought he said that he wanted to take a walk by himself...?"

"Well, you see here, Sakura..." Itachi put on his most serious-but-on-the-inside-I'm-laughing-my-ass-off look. "My little brother is a very shy person. If he likes someone, then he usually doesn't show it. He gives off hints like 'I want to be alone' and 'go away' when in reality, what he wants is the opposite."

"So, what you mean is..." Her features brightened almost instantly. "He wants me to go walk with him?"

"So you've figured it out."

Sakura squealed, then started to dash off when she suddenly stopped in her tracks. Itachi stared at her curiously.

"Itachi..." she said tentatively. "You said '_if_', so does that mean Sasuke's never liked anyone else before?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said earlier, 'if he likes someone'. You said 'if', not 'when'."

_Clever girl. Sharp, perceptive._ "Yes," he said coolly. "He's never liked anybody before. That is, _until now_." He fought to keep himself from smirking.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Ita—I mean, _brother-in-law_!"

When she dashed off, Itachi finally gave in and let his lips curve up into an amused smile.

_Good luck with her, little brother. I'll be watching._

**-:=-=:-**

Kiba pressed himself against the wall, intent on making sure that Sakura wasn't really in harm's way. He glared viciously at the boy walking around the garden with a faraway look on his face. Grudgingly, Kiba had to admit that the damn vampire hunter's looks weren't bad. He certainly had a magnetic presence with that impassive expression and the message of aloofness that was sent from all over him: his walk, his carriage... almost _everything_.

He stiffened for a fraction of a second when he heard the rustling of leaves and gripped the handle of his blade, readying himself just in case he was found out.

But he was wrong.

Sakura came out of the back door of the house, running over to Sasuke with a look on her face that Kiba hadn't seen in centuries. The latter gripped his blade so tight that his knuckles turned pure white and blood started to ooze out.

Sakura was happy. _Overjoyed_, actually. Her expression was free from somewhat-forced politeness and mild grief. Her aura wasn't as dull as before, her features weren't usually that bright, and her smile... Her smile that she was _supposed_ to show only to _him..._ She was showing it to _another man_.

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned to his direction. Kiba froze for only a moment, then vanished in an instant.

Sasuke noticed the slight apprehension marring her features and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Sakura stared intently at the tree and began to slowly walk over towards it, completely wary of what she might encounter. She opened her mouth slightly, letting her fangs grow.

Sasuke reflexively placed his hand on his holster, ready to take out a kunai if she would ever try to kill him.

But she wasn't even looking at him. Her intense stare was directed towards the tree, and he wondered what she sensed there. Movement?

"Sasuke," Sakura said quietly. Her voice had a slight edge to it. "Stay back."

Sasuke's frown grew deeper. "Why?"

"Please."

Not really having much of a choice and since it was the first time he saw the girl so serious, he stepped back, watching what she was going to do next.

In a blink of an eye, she was right beside the tree, looking incredulous as she bent over to sniff the bark.

_What is she doing?_ Sasuke thought.

After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she knelt down on the ground. She blinked once, twice, thrice...

"Oi," Sasuke said, immensely curious. "What's the matter?"

"Sa-Sasuke..." she said, her voice cracking. "Sas-Sasuke... I-I-I c-can't... I can't..."

"Spit it out." He walked over to her.

"No!" she said suddenly. "D-Don't. Don't come over here."

"And why not?" he said, irritated.

She touched the ground with her hand and showed it to Sasuke. Blood was streaming down slowly from her nails down to her arm when she held it up in front of him. Sasuke stared at it incredulously.

"Whose blood is that?"

"It's... _It's my fiancé's_..."

Sasuke stared at her. "_What_ did you just say?"

"It's my fiancé's blood!" she shouted, losing all control. "He was just here! This scent... it's _unmistakable_! Oh God, what should I do? He must've reported to my mother—"

"_You_." Sasuke's tone was accusing and furious. "_How dare you_—after we just gave you the friendliest hospitality we had for the first time with a vampire... _How dare you go stab us in the back_?!"

"Sasuke?" Sakura said, bewildered. "W-What are you talking about?"

"You sent your fiancé here, didn't you? Did you really think I didn't have any suspicions of you?"

"Sasuke, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about! Look, your family's going to be in danger—"

"I already know that, you traitor."

"_Traitor_? Sasuke, you can't be saying that I—"

"I know what I'm saying, _vampire_." He took out a kunai from his holster and took a step towards her. "I knew it. I knew that it was just impossible for a vampire to be so completely harmless. You were _pretending_. You were pretending so that you can win us over and then distract us from the army you were planning to send to our house!"

"Sasuke! Why are you jumping to conclusions? I _swear_ on my life that I have _never_ once thought of planning to kill your family!" Tears were starting to stream down her face. "Especially _you_."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a mere second, then turned back to its blank stare, the one he usually used when beginning to slay a vampire. "You almost got me there. _Damn it_. You vampires are such good manipulators, aren't you?" Using his great speed, he appeared behind Sakura and pressed his kunai against her throat. "There are only three ways to kill a vampire: Burn them, cut their whole body to bits and pieces, and _decapitate them_."

Sakura's eyes widened in horror. "Sasuke..."

"Don't worry," he said roughly against her ear. "I'll make it painless for you since you didn't really lay a hand on me and my family _so far_."

Sakura whimpered slightly. "Sasuke... No... I'm begging you..."

"What? To let you live?" His tone was condescending.

"_No_." He looked a bit taken aback at that, but she continued on, "I'm begging you and your family to _run_. Right _now_."

He frowned slightly. "And why should we?"

"_Because they're coming_."

**-:=-=:-**

* * *

**Whew! I found this document in my doc manager just recently and decided to fix it up. I'm a bit proud at the result, but I'm not so sure about my plot. It's a bit weird, right?**

**By the way, I deeply apologize for some grammatical errors. I am only human, and I make mistakes, especially when it comes to English. Writing has become my hobby, but I'm afraid I am very poor in grammar. I am learning, though, so wish me luck!**

**Please tell me what you think! If I can get 1000 reviews, then I'll post the next chapter.**

**JUST KIDDING. Hahahahaha.**

**:~:~***~:~:**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
